To Be A Master: Kanto
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: From a very young age, young would be trainer Ash Ketchum has dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master. His home region of Kanto has yet to see a Master level trainer not even their Regional Champion has reached such a level as of yet. With his dream of reaching his goal in mind Ash will have claw his way through trials and hardships that would have normal trainers quaking. Ash/Verity
1. Chapter 1: Vs Spearow

**Summary:** From a very young age, young would-be trainer, Ash Ketchum has dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Master. His home region of Kanto has yet to see a Master level trainer, not even their Regional Champion has reached such a level as of yet. But with his dream of reaching his goal in mind, this young fifteen-year-old trainer will strive to surpass the Champion, Ash will have claw his way through trials, and hardships that would have normal trainers quaking in their boots...now if only he didn't like sleeping in so much!

 _ **1: The Start of a Journey**_

 _ **Vs. Spearow!**_

* * *

In the town of Pallet, one would find very little in the ways of the world. Pallet Town was a small seaside town, with a several farms, as well as a seaside market and port which would take passengers abroad to Cinnabar Island, or Fuchsia City, both of which were famous for being one of the eight locations of the Regional Pokemon Gyms.

The port consisted of small market stalls which sold various fruits, berries and vegetable from distant regions, as well as bringing in the labors of other regions such as fine cloths, and works of art. But what made Pallet Town special was the people that lived there. None more well known than one Professor Samuel Oak, the world's leading authority on Pokemon, their habitats, and evolutionary changes as they grew stronger alongside their trainers after capture.

His home, and place of work was a ranch that lay upon a hillside overlooking the little town. At this ranch, once every year, teenagers of the age of fifteen would arrive at the ranch in hopes of receiving a Pokemon of their very own. These Pokemon consisted of three very special species. Bulbasaur, the Grass-type, Squirtle, the Water-type, and Charmander, the Fire-type.

Today, four young trainers have come to visit the good professor, who was giving a lecture on the basics of Pokemon, and being a trainer...Well, _three_ out of four trainers, at least.

Professor Oak sighed, "Well, then, why don't we get started, hm?" He asked, looking at the three young people in front of him, and frowned, "Wait a moment, weren't there supposed to be _four_ of you coming in today?"

Two of the youngsters in front of him were his own grandson, and a boy from Frodomar City, and a young girl from Celadon City. His grandson, a boy with wild red-brown hair just scoffed, "Awe, come, Gramps, if he's not here by now, he's not even coming."

"Now, Gary," the professor sighed, "I know that you're eager to start out on your journey, but I'd at least like to - "

The girl of the group raised her hand politely, "Professor, I know he deserves the chance, but aren't there only three Pokemon each?" She asked, "I know I've already made my choice, but if we wait any longer, one of us is bound to leave here without a Pokemon to take with us on our journey."

"See?" Gary said, "Assunta agrees with me!"

"No, I don't," Assunta said for herself, her hands on her hips, "I just know you well enough, Gary Oak, and I say ladies first, assholes last!"

Gary snickered, "Ya do know that _I_ won't be the last one to choose, right?" He grinned at the girl's flustered expression.

The boy from Frodomar frowned, "I don't think it's fair that he has to go without a partner, even if he is a little late."

The professor smiled at the boy, "You're quite right, Ritchie, but, then again, Assunta _does_ have a point as well." He sighed, "Alright, we will begin the selection...but, Assunta, since you've been the most patient, I would like you to make the first selection."

Professor Oak stepped over to a dome-shaped console enclosed with a glass top. He pressed a combination of keys, and the dome raised up, revealing three Pokeballs with varying insignia on them. "Now dear, starting from the left, are the Pokeballs for Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, each marked with their type. Grass, Fire, and Water, of course." He said, stepping aside for the young woman, "Which would you like to choose?"

Assunta smiled, and picked up the ball marked with the Grass-type insignia, "Bulbasaur, of course!"

Professor Oak smiled at her choice, "Very good, now please go don't to the reception area where my assistance will give you your spare Pokeballs and assign you your own Pokedex." He said, gesturing toward the stairs.

Assunta nodded, and made a point of flipping her dark hair into Gary's face as she moved passed him. "Why you -!"

"Ritchie," Professor Oak said, smiling at the girl's departure, "Why don't you go next?"

"Awe, Gramps!" Gary protested, his ire for Assunta forgotten.

Ritchie immediately went for the Charmander's Pokeball, "Come on out, Charmander!" He tossed the ball into the air, releasing it's occupant. Blinking bright, intelligent eyes, a small orange lizard-like Pokemon with a flame on its tail stared up at him.

"Char!" Charmander hopped into the boy's arms, nuzzling his face and neck affectionately to Ritchie's delight.

Ritchie laughed, "Wow, you're sure friendly!" He laughed, petting the little Fire-type, "I'm calling you Zippo!"

Gary looked at the boy, ' _He's naming it after a lighter?_ ' He thought, stepping forward to claim his Pokemon, "Well, at least I got the Squirtle I wanted." He smirked, clipping Squirtle's Pokeball to his belt. "Well, see ya later, Gramps, I'm off to find some awesome Pokemon to take on my first Gym!"

Ritchie smiled, and bade the older man good-bye, both of the teens heading toward Viridian Forest. "Don't forget to pick up your Pokeballs and Pokedex on your way out," he called after them with a small wave. He sighed as he looked at the empty console. "Well, I suppose he could have _that_ Pokemon, but my goodness he's such a handful," he said, looking up to the balcony where a small yellow tail was wagging over the edge. "But maybe he'll be able to handle him, after all, he is _that_ man's son."

=x=

Early morning light began streaming through the windows of a small house not far from the professor's laboratory. It was a well-cared for home with a blossoming garden nurtured by tender hands and a strong back. This was the home of the Ketchum family. It had once been a family of three, however, after ten years away, the father of the house had not been heard from by his family, leaving his wife and only child alone.

The only thing that let them know he was alive and well was the steady income he earned as a high-ranking Pokemon trainer. It is here that we find the fourth, and final train-to-be, still sleeping.

At fifteen years of age, Ash Ketchum should have been awake well before dawn, but his excitement at becoming a trainer had kept him awake for a large portion of the night, having only fallen asleep just past midnight, his dreams carrying him far into the future as he battled his way to becoming a Master.

Restless from his excitable dreams, the young man rolled off the edge of his bed and crashed to the floor. With a groan, Ash sat up rubbing at his back as the door to his room opened up, "Ash Ketchum, are you just now waking up?" His mother, Delia Ketchum asked in disbelief, huffing, "You do remember that you were supposed to be at Professor Oak's ranch bright and early to pick out your first Pokemon, don't you?"

Ash, still half-asleep, yawned and stumbled up to his feet. "Oh, yeah...the ranch..." He said sleepily, blinking slowly, only just realizing what his mother had just said. "Oh, crap! The ranch!" Ash yelled, and bolted out of the room, startling a yelp from Delia as he rushed by.

"Ash! At least change out of your pajamas!" She yelled as he ran for the stairs.

"I don't have time for tha-ACK!" He yelled and tripped on the first step, bumbling down the stairs with a crash that made the woman wince. "I'm okay!"

Delia palmed her face, "Oh, dear, he's just like his father." She sighed as she heard blunder out the door, "I'd better get his things together, or he's liable to just go galavanting all over the region in nothing but those green pj's."

Meanwhile, Ash was thundering up the path toward the ranch, his feet bare, and his chest heaving. ' _Oh, man, the sun's already way up! If I don't get there soon, there won't be anything left!_ ' He thought frantically as he ran.

The lab was in sight, and he saw the professor standing out front with a pair of Grass-types he was sprinkling water over. He turned and saw the boy coming, and smiled, "Well, well, I was wondering if you'd arrive today." He said by way of greeting as the boy skidded to a halt in front of him, panting heavily, "You overslept again, eh?"

"Ha-how could you tell?" He gasped out, catching his breath.

The professor chuckled, and set his watering can down, "Well, for one thing, you're still in your pajamas," he said, smiling, "And the other would be that you haven't washed the sleep out of your eyes yet."

Ash groaned, "I'm so sorry for being late," he said, looking around the ranch, "Where is everyone? I thought Gary was supposed supposed to be here?"

The older man sighed, "I hate to say this, my boy, but the others have already made their choices," he said, much to the boy's dismay, "I'm afraid that all of the starter Pokemon that I had on hand have been taken by the other trainers."

"You mean there's really nothing left?" Ash groaned, disheartened.

"Now I didn't say that," the professor said, smiling, "Though, I have to warn you, the Pokemon I have in mind is newly caught, and still mistrustful of humans. You'll have your hands full with this little fellow."

Ash perked upon hearing this, "Well, I guess since I overslept, having a problem Pokemon is better than having no Pokemon at all, huh?" He said, chuckling nervously.

"We'll see about that," the man chuckled, turning to the lab, "Come along, Ash, we'll see about your Pokemon."

Ash followed him inside, and smiling happily, "Thanks a lot, Professor, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Becoming a Pokemon Master is not as easy as you think it is, Ash," Professor Oak said, knowing of the boy's ambitions, "You're going to have to go up against not only all of the Gym Leaders, but make to the Elite Four in the Indigo League, and then move on to the Kanto Battle Frontier to be considered a Regional Master."

Ash grinned, "Yeah, I know, and I'm gonna do just that!" He declared, "No matter what it takes, I'm gonna be the best out there!"

Professor Oak paused at the staircase, "Are you doing this for yourself, or are just trying to find your father?"

Ash froze, but then his smile returned, "Both."

The man smiled, "Well, then, you'll need the Pokemon I have for you to do that."

They continued up into his lab, and Ash looked around the room, "Where is it?"

"He's likely hiding upstairs on the balcony." The professor said, "He likes to be where the sun can get to him," he said, pointing to the upper part of the lab where there, again, was a small lightning bolt-shaped tail hanging over the ledge, "And there he is. Pikachu, please come down here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

The tail moved to and fro for a moment before disappearing, but there was no sign of the Pokemon it belonged to. " _This_ is what I was afraid of," the man sighed, "He doesn't even like me all that much, though he doesn't mind me, he's too shy around other people still."

Ash smiled at the deck and moved toward the stairs, "Well, if he won't come down, I'll just go up to him, then." He said, ascending the stairs.

As he reached half-way up, a little yellow blur bounced down the steps, and knocked his feet out from under him, causing him to tumble down the stairs a second time that morning.

As Ash landed, the little yellow menace that had knocked him down hid behind the professor's leg, and started laughing at him. "I did warn you that this little fellow is a handful," the man said as the boy picked himself up off the floor. "As I said, it's called a Pikachu, the twenty-fifth Pokemon discovered within the Kanto region, and an Electric-type."

Ash, not being bothered by falling, beamed at the little Pokemon, "It's so cute!" He said, taking in the little Pokemon's small body, long black-tipped ears, and red cheek-pouches. He reached out to pick him up and swung him around, "Looks like I really did get the best of all!"

Pikachu, not liking the contact between them, sparked his cheeks and sent out a strong blast of electricity, shocking Ash back to the floor as the Electric Mouse bounced back out of his arms, cleaning his paws without a care.

"I _did_ try to warn you," the professor said, "While its species _is_ shy, their personalities can be quite _electrifying_ , if I do say so myself."

Ash shook his head, grinning, "I can handle a little zap," he said, smiling at the little Pokemon.

The professor sighed, "Well, if you're quite sure, then I'll be more than happy to give Pikachu's Pokeball." He said, producing a ball from his lab coat with an Electric-type symbol on the top. "Also, I should tell you that this particular Pikachu hates being confined to a Pokeball, as I've seen him force his way out on more than one occasion unless he was severely injured or worn out."

Ash accepted the ball, looking down at Pikachu, "Huh, so you're claustrophobic?" He said, gaining a nod fo affirmation from his new partner, and grinned, "Well, that's just fine. You can ride on my shoulder." He said, and held out his hand to him. Pikachu sniffed at him for a moment and turned away with a huff.

Ash just smirked a little bit and reached out, despite the danger, and picked him up, setting him on his shoulder, "There," he said to the Pokemon, "Not so bad, huh?"

Pikachu scowled, "Pika."

"Oh, dear," Professor Oak stepped back, and just in the nick of time because not a moment later Pikachu's Thunderbolt erupted, shocking the the living daylights out of his trainer.

"Deep fried again..." Ash coughed, his hair and clothes frazzled.

"Pi," Pikachu harrumphed.

"Hello?" He heard from the stairs, and saw his mother coming into the room with his backpack, and clothing clutched against her chest. "Ash, dear, I hope you weren't planning on leaving without these?" She said, smiling at the boy, and took notice of the little bundle of fur perched on his shoulder, "Oh, my, what a little cutie!" She said in delight, coming forward, "Is this your new partner? It's so adorable!" She reached out to pet Pikachu.

"Delia/Mom don't!" Ash and the Professor cried out at once as they tried to stop her, but the damage was done. Pikachu didn't like many humans at all, outside of Professor Oak, and now he was being set upon by another human that smelled decidedly similar to the one that was harassing him now. He only did what he felt was natural.

Which is to say that the Ketchum matriarch got the Electric Shock treatment right along with her son and Professor Oak, who had gotten too close to the little Electric Mouse to avoid the shock.

"Oh...my..." Delia mumbled before falling over backward.

=x=

Side by side the two marched toward Viridian Forest, Ash dressed in his traveling clothes of a black shirt, blue vest, and jeans, as well as an official Pokemon League cap he had won. The young man sighed, slightly depressed, the same as his partner beside him as Pikachu's ears drooped. Neither one of them was happy at the moment.

Ash was quite unhappy for the simple fact that Pikachu didn't like him, not one bit, only obligated to follow him because he carried his Pokeball. Pikachu thought that if he showed his distaste for humans more, the human would release him at some point. But that wasn't the case. Unfortunately, not matter how many times Pikachu refused contact with the boy, he would simple smile at him and keep going.

"You know, I sure would like to know why you don't like people so much," Ash said, looking down at the little Pokemon, "What? Did someone hurt you in the past?" He asked, frowning at the thought. He disliked people that hurt and abused Pokemon with a passion.

Pikachu huffed and turned away from him. As if he would allow someone to mistreat him. He just didn't like people in general. The only reason he had been captured in the first place was because he'd been attacked by an angry Beedrill out of nowhere before he could even defend himself. Begrudgingly, Pikachu admitted to himself that he owed the professor for taking him and treating his injuries. Though that hadn't stopped him from zapping him the first few days under his care.

On the plus side, the Beedrill's venom had been flushed out of his system; on the minus side...he was now stuck with a trainer he disliked more than Professor Oak.

"I know you don't like me," Ash went on, smiling all the while, "But I like you a lot. I mean, I've loved Pokemon all my life." He said, watching as Pikachu's ears twitched this way and that while he listened. "To be honest, I like making friends with Pokemon whether I catch them or not. But I'm gonna have to catch a few more if I'm gonna become a Master."

"Pika," Pikachu said, going back to ignoring him. No way was he going to help him catch other Pokemon.

Ash sighed when he saw that his partner had stopped listening until he heard a rustling in the grassy fields. Off to his left say a small bird-like Pokemon preening itself. Ash pulled out his Pokedex, "I think that's a Pidgey, right?" He said as his Pokedex fired up.

" _Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokemon: Pidgey are docile Pokemon that dislike fighting and prefer to hide in tall grass while the feed on small insects. When frightened, Pidgey will use its Sand Attack to blind its enemies, and flee from battle._ "

Ash smiled, "Cool, the perfect way to start off my journey," he said, reaching for one of the empty Pokeballs at his belt, enlarging it. Pikachu hopped up on a rock to watched the whole thing as his trainer carelessly threw the ball at the Pidgey. Pidgey looked up right as the ball hit it, and was sucked inside. "Yes! I got it!" Ash crowed as the ball began to shake.

It then popped back open, and Pidgey came back out, not a single feather ruffled. "Huh?"

"Pihihihihikahaha!" Pikachu giggled as Ash looked on in confusion.

Ash frowned and realized his mistake, "Oh, right, even lowkey Pokemon need a battle to be captured," he said, looking at his partner, "Hey, come on, I know you don't like me, but how about a little help here?"

"PI!" Pikachu stuck his tongue out at him with his eyelid pulled down.

Ash grimaced, "Jeez, you really are a handful." He said, and walked over to the Pidgey. "Hey, little guy," he knelt down close to the Tiny Bird, who looked up at him curiously, "Listen, I'm a new trainer, and instead of battling you, would you mind coming with me?"

Instead of an answer, Ash was sent flying as Pidgey took off with a powerful gust of wind. "Ouch!" He'd landed on a rock as the bird flew off, while Pikachu roared with laughter from his perch. "Awe, shoot!" Ash snapped and tossed the rock into the field. What he didn't expect was for that same rock come hit something other than the ground.

There was a soft thump, and a squawk as another bird-like Pokemon raised out of the grass, a large bump on its head. As it glared across the field, it saw Ash sitting on the ground, and then the laughing Pikachu. It immediately thought the little Electric Mouse was the one that had hit it.

"Uh-oh, I know that Pokemon for sure," Ash said, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. "That's a Spearow!"

"SPEAR!" The Tiny Bird screeched as it took off the ground and aimed straight for Pikachu. Pikachu squeaked in alarm and ducked as it sailed over him, and growled before unleashing his Thunderbolt on the bird. The attack struck home as Spearow sped off toward a nearby tree, keening loudly.

"Whoa, nice shot, Pikachu," Ash commented as the bird flew into the branches...only for an entire flock to erupt! "Oh, crap! Run for it!" He yelled, and scooped up Pikachu. Pikachu cried out if only for a moment before tucking himself away in the safety of Ash's vest.

The flock of Spearow loomed over them as the boy ran, diving in and around him as they tried to get at his vest where Pikachu was hiding. "Hey, knock it off!" Ash roared, swatting the birds away from him, "I'm the one that threw the damned rock! You oughtta be attacking me!" He veered off into the woods surrounding the path, and made for the river. Pikachu crawled out and tried to get into his backpack for safety, but the birds saw him and crowded into, pecking and scratching him until he fell from Ash's shoulder and back into his arms, tattered and badly hurt.

Ash cradled him and made a mad dive for the river, splashing into the water, and going with the current, praying that Pikachu could hold his breath long enough for the Spearow to lose interest. Soon enough, though, Ash was forced to surface as the gaping maw of a Gyarados came swimming toward them. He crawled out of the river, half-drowned, but fine. and held Pikachu carefully as the poor Pokemon coughed up water.

"It's okay, Pikachu, you're gonna be fine," Ash said, panting heavily as rain began to fall while he trudged out of the muddy bank. Unfortunately, for both of them, the flock of Spearow were still searching the area for them, and spotted Ash almost as soon as he cleared the river. "Dammit, leave us alone already!"

A Spearow cawed loudly and whipped passed his face, slicing open his cheek with its razor sharp claws. Ash stumbled to the ground, Pikachu flying from his grasp. Gasping, Ash scrambled up and placed his body over Pikachu, protecting him from the Spearow as they dove at them. His backpack and vest were shredded in moments as the birds' talons met with the skin of his back.

Pikachu, still weak from their earlier attacks, smelled the blood of the boy, and stirred. Opening his eyes he saw him crouched over him, his face strained. Ash took his Pokebal from his belt, "Pikachu, I know you hate it, but you've got to get in your ball!" He groaned, blood dripping from his cheek, "At least this way you'll be safe!"

The Spearow circled around them as Ash stood up, holding up his arms weakly as he tried to defend Pikachu one last time. "Alright, you listen to me," the boy growled loudly, "My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! I intend to become a Pokemon Master," he glared at the Spearow that had started it all staring down at him with glint in its eyes, "You mess with me, and you're gonna lose!"

The lead Spearow screeched and flew at him, followed by the others, talons outstretched. Pikachu saw them attacking and moved to jump onto his trainer's shoulder, and lept into the line of fire.

Ash watched in horror as his partner put himself between him and the Spearow flock. Pikachu's body lit up like a flood light as electricity erupted around him in a dome of power, shocking everything around him as it spread over the area, amplified greatly by the rain. Ash was hit just as hard as the Spearow were when Pikachu's attack hit him, and knock him flat on his back, causing him to black out from pain.

Coming to, Ash found the sun shining down on him, his back aching horribly. He groaned and rolled over to his side to take the strain off of his back and found Pikachu lying next to him. His eyes were open, and there was a small, tired smile on his face. "Pikachu, you're okay?"

"Pika," the little Pokemon crawled closer as Ash reached out to bring him into his arms, and licked his cheek, surprising his trainer.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?" He asked, smiling a tired smile all his own.

"Pi," Pikachu nodded, and curled up against his chest.

Ash sat up stiffly, noting that there was blood all over him, and his clothes and supplies were all but destroyed. Just his jeans and shoes were salvageable, but even those wouldn't last much longer.

"Sp-spear-row..." Came a soft groan.

Ash jumped a little, but saw that it was only one of the ferocious Spearow left behind. And not just any Spearow, it was the one he had hit with the rock on accident. It was sprawled out on the ground, beaten and battered by Pikachu's attack, not even able to fly. Looking down at his partner, and back at the injured Spearow, Ash sighed, and reached to pick up Pikachu's Pokeball, replacing it on his belt, and reached for another.

Staggering to his feet, Ash stumbled over to the Pokemon as it glared at them, and knelt. Ash looked the bird right in the eyes, and said, "I'm so sorry," Spearow looked surprised, "I was the one that threw that rock. I didn't mean to hit you, I didn't even know you were there. But please don't hate Pikachu. He didn't do anything."

Spearow cocked its head, and croaked as it nodded, "Spear."

Ash enlarged the Pokeball and placed it in front of the injured bird, "I know I hurt you, but if you let me catch you, I'll let you go if you want me to after I've gotten both you and Pikachu some help...would that be alright?"

Spearow looked at the round device, and hesitated for a moment before reaching out to peck the button with its beak. It disappeared inside the ball with a chime, letting Ash know that it was now his.

Smiling as he took the ball from the ground, Ash looked up, seeing a rainbow glistening in the sky after the storm had passed, and swore he saw another species of bird Pokemon flying through the multiple colors. Something floated down in front of him, then, a feather, glowing brightly in the colors of the rainbow. Ash reached out to catch it, and held it gently. "What the heck is this?" He wondered, looking back up to where he had seen the glowing Pokemon. "Hmph, well, maybe this wasn't such a bad start to my journey after all."

He trudged down the road toward the Viridian Forest, knowing that there was at least one Pokemon Center between him and Viridian City, where another center was waiting.

Weak, and tired, Ash made his way to the Pokemon Center. ' _Are you watching me, Dad?_ ' He wondered silently as he walked, ' _If you can't see me yet, then I'll climb to somewhere that you can. Then I'll show you,_ ' he smiled weakly as he remembered racing his father on the back of his Ponyta against his Rapidash, ' _I'll show the whole world that I'm your son._ '

* * *

Author's Note: In this story, Viridian Forest surrounds Viridian City, as well as having a small Pokemon Center in it.

* * *

Viridian Forest Pokemon Center:

Nurse Joy was enjoying her day thus far as she watched a few newly minted trainers with their Pokemon. Not only did she love helping them with their partners, but she also loved the variety of Pokemon brought in. Some of the trainers that came in sometimes had Pokemon from different Regions, such as the one she was carrying now.

A cute little Piplup had been brought in by a sweet young girl from the Sinnoh Region, and the adorable little Pokemon had won the her over in an instant. She smiled happily as she brought the trainer's Pokeball out and passed it to its owner. "There you are, dear," she smiled at the girl, "Your cute little Piplup is doing just fine."

The girl, a young brunette with a front ponytail, and grey eyes, smiled at the nurse, and took back her partner, "Thank you, I was so worried about her." She said happily.

Near the front of the Center, another teen sat with his back toward the reception desk, facing the door. By his side was a blue bipedal Pokemon with large ears. Suddenly, those ears turned toward the front, the Pokemon sensing something, and growled.

The boy looked at his partner, "What's wrong, Lucario?"

Lucario gestured toward the door with its head as they slid open.

All activity stopped as someone staggered into the Center. Lucario's trainer dropped the book he had been reading as the newcomer came into view, while the girl at the desk turned around, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. There stood a boy, no older than herself, his clothes in tatters, and covered in blood, his own, from the look of it. All the while he cradled a tiny yellow Pokemon to his chest that looked to be in just barely better shape than himself.

Passing the boy and his Lucario, they both caught sight of his back, the boy rising from his seat in horror. "Hey!" He called out, but was ignored as Nurse Joy came around the counter to intercept him.

"Oh, my goodness, are you alright?" She asked in worry.

The boy looked up at her, his eyes weak and dulled from exhaustion. "Please, can you help him?" He held out his Pokemon, a Pikachu, to her. She hurriedly accepted the little bundle, cradling him gently.

"I'll take very good care of him, but we need to get you some help as well," she said, looking down, and blanched when she saw a trail of blood leading up to them from the door, "Oh, my...what in the world happened to you!?" She shouted as he held out a Pokeball.

"S'nothing," he mumbled, "Could you take care of this one, too? It's...a little ti...ired..."

Joy shrieked as the boy hit his knees and fell face first to the floor, giving her an unobscured view of the ruins of his back. "S-someone help!"

The boy with the Lucario came forward, "I can help," he said, "I have some herbs and bandages to stop the bleeding!"

"I'll help you, too!" The girl with the Piplup shouted, growing pale as she neared them. "What did this?"

The boy had set about rummaging through his bag for gauze and bandages, "Looks like some sort of Flying-type attacked them," he said, motioning for her to come closer, "Here, help me get this cleaned up!"

"Wait a moment," Joy said, taking the Pokeball from the young man's grasp, "We'll take him into the back, it'll be easier treating him back there, and I know I can help you more when I get these two looked after."

Nodding, both teens lifted the newcomer up by his arms, throwing them over their shoulders, and hauled him toward the Emergency Room following Nurse Joy.

* * *

 _ **Yes, another new story, so sew me :p I can't help but write because it's something I love, but I cooked this up right after watching the new movie, I just couldn't help myself. If it gets good reception, I'll keep working on it, but if not, well, it'll be slow going.**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm basing this off both the original series of Indigo League, and the IChooseYou movie. Paring is AshxVerity, cause I, surprisingly, like her better out of all the Canon characters, or movie characters combined :p**_

 _ **Some things will change, such as what Pokemon Ash will catch, and his traveling companions, and some things will stay just as they are, such as where Ash goes for his Gym battles, and who he meets along the way.**_

 _ **Well, I've said enough, so drop a review to let me know what you think of this little idea of mine.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Vs Pinsir

_**Author's Note:**_ (Wow, I'm impress that the first chapter got so much attention. This chapter will deal with Ash moving on into the forest, and making is first capture, among other things.)

 _ **2:Viridian Forest**_

 _ **Vs. Pinsir V2**_

* * *

Ash came wake slowly, groaning in slight pain as he rolled over from his stomach to his side. When his back hit the mattress he yelped as a sharp pain rushed over his back. Too sore to move anymore, he laid there, looking up at the ceiling...or underside of the top bunk.

He was confused at first as to where he was, because where he was laying wasn't his bed, nor was it his room. As he had seen, he was lying on the bottom half of a bunk bed, another one sitting across the room, and a nightstand between them.

Slowly, he raised up, trying to figure out what was going on, until his bare feet came into contact with what remained of his backpack. And then it all came rushing back to him. The Spearow, the river, and the storm. His first day as a trainer had nearly been his last. And thanks to his own clumsiness, and stupidity his partner was in bad shape, worse than he was, even though he knew his back probably looked like he'd been dragged across a field of glass.

He pushed himself up onto his feet, and staggered to the door.

Before he could reach it, however, the door opened up to reveal Nurse Joy with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh, my, you're finally awake!" The woman said, smiling at him, "I was beginning to worry."

Ash gave a small smile, "Are my Pokemon okay?" He asked.

Joy nodded, "They've made a full recovery, and have been waiting for you." She said, moving to support his weight as he staggered out into the hall, "Wait a minute, young man, you still need rest." She told him, seeing the strain on his face, "You've been unconscious for three days already, and if it hadn't been for a couple of other trainers, you may not have woken up so soon."

Ash looked at her, "Other trainers?" He asked curiously, "Are they still here? I'd like to thank them."

Joy shook her head as she helped him stand up a little straighter, "I'm afraid not," she said, "One of them left the same day you came in, and the one that helped us treat your wounds left the day after." She smiled as she started slowly leading him down the halls to the reception area, "You were very lucky they were here. If not for their help, I'm not sure what I would've done."

She led Ash to an area behind her desk where she kept the Pokemon she treated. Pikachu was seen sitting in a play area by himself, with not other Pokemon being present. Upon seeing Ash, however, the little bundle of fur bounded up to his shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Ash was more than happy with the change in Pikachu's behavior as he petted his partner. Things were already starting to look up.

Next came Spearow.

Apparently, Spearow was still feeling feisty, even after being caught, and was confined to its Pokeball after treatment. Ash smiled and asked Nurst Joy to take him outside. Cautiously doing so, she led the boy to a shaded sitting area. Ash noticed that there were wild Pokemon all around the area, nesting in the trees well away from the center. He even noticed a few other Spearow milling around.

So he let his newly captured Spearow out.

Spearow flared out its wings, cawing loudly at being let out, and stared up at Ash, cocking its head slightly.

Ash smiled at the Tiny Bird, "Well, I did promise to let you go if you wanted to leave after you were healed," he said, pointing up to the trees where the wild Spearow were sitting, "I'd really like it if you stay, but I won't force you to do that if you don't want to." He said, "There're a few of your friends up there, so maybe you can rejoin your flock soon?"

Spearow cocked its head again, looking first at Ash, then at Pikachu, and then up into the trees at its wild brethren. And then it fluttered up to Ash's other shoulder, settling down with a fluff of its feathers, and looking fairly pleased with itself. Ash smiled and reached up to pet the Pokemon, stroking it under the chin.

Nurse Joy watched the boy with interest, "You have a kind heart," she said, as she came forward, reaching out to pet Spearow herself, "Spearow are fiercely loyal Pokemon once they've been caught. Given the choice, I highly doubt this little one would ever leave you unless you mistreated it greatly." Spearow cooed under her touch, nibbling at her fingers. "Where will you go from here, young man?"

Ash thought for a moment, "Well, did any of my supplies make it?" He asked, remembering his shredded backpack.

Joy shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Most of what I could salvage from the backpack you were wearing were in dire straights, so I simply threw them out." She sighed, "If you're in need of clothes, I do keep a few emergency provisions around for trainers in need. It's become a bit of a stockpile, really," she said, palming her cheek worriedly, "Though I'm glad many of the trainers are able to take care of themselves, all those supplies are just gathering dust in my storage room."

Ash grinned, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, Nurse Joy, I happen to be a trainer in need?"

"Pika pi!" Nurse Joy giggled as Pikachu bounced off of his trainer's shoulder and into her arms.

Joy stroked him behind his ears, "I'd be glad to give you all that you need." She said, smiling at the young man, "Though, I think the first order of business would be to get you clothed and fed before rummaging around, don't you?"

Ash's stomach growled in answer. "I guess I am a little hungry." He said, slightly embarrassed.

=x=

"Those look very good on you," Joy commented as Ash pulled on a blue blazer over a black T-shirt. He now sported black fingerless gloves, and black jeans with blue and white sneakers. The backpack he now held was an official product of the Pokemon League, which pleased Ash greatly given his cap had been destroyed, replaced by a blue and white cap with a green symbol on the front. "I must say, you're moving rather easily for someone that was hurt so badly in the passed few days."

Ash smiled, "I've got a lot of endurance." He said, looking at his partner, "Even getting shocked by Pikachu doesn't bother me as much as some people."

Joy giggled, "Well, whether or not your endurance is high, I've never felt so satisfied while treating someone." She said, and picked up a box from one of the shelves, "Now I know that you probably have some Pokeballs of your own, but maybe you'd like to make use of these?" She said, setting the box down in front of him, "These are special Pokeballs we keep on hand just in case trainers are in need, or wanted to buy them, but these have been sitting here for so long, I'm not even sure they work any more."

Interested, Ash looked inside of the box set down in front of him. Inside were several strange looking Pokeballs he'd never seen before. Some were blue with a red diamond-shape on them with three yellow lines in the center, red with yellow markings on them, or grey with blue stones around them. "What kind of Pokeballs are these?" He asked, picking up one of the grey ones.

"Well, that one there is called a Heavy Ball," Joy said while Pikachu peeked inside the box himself, careful to stay clear of the buttons on the front of the devices. "They're used for catching exceedingly heavy Pokemon such as Onix or Snorlax and other large Pokemon." She said, taking one of the red and yellow Balls out, "This one is called a Fast Ball, which are meant for catching fast Pokemon. Any thing speedy would be a snap for this to capture."

"What about these blue ones?" Ash asked, peering back inside.

"Lure Balls, for catching Water-type Pokemon specifically, and works even better on those that are brought up while fishing." Joy explained, looking back inside, "Oh, and here's a Dusk Ball. It's for catching Pokemon while it's dark, like at night, or when you're traveling through caves and such." She said, puling out a black and green Pokeball with an orange ring around it.

Ash was impressed, "You really don't mind me taking these?" He asked, thinking how useful there would be, "These must be pretty valuable."

"They are, but it would make me so happy to see them put to good use instead of just gathering dust here at my pantry." She said, sming at him, "Please, feel free to help yourself to whatever you'd like before you leave. I get new supplies like this about every month or so, but I've ling since stopped the order for these types of items." She sighed sadly, "No one uses them."

Ash smiled as he pocketed one of the Pokeballs, "I'll gladly put them to use then," he said, "Thanks a lot."

Ash and Pikachu left the Pokemon Center shortly after resupplying, much to Joy's worry as the boy's injuries were still fresh, and obviously still bothering him. But he felt well enough to get back in the game, injuries or not. Three days was too long in his books, not when he had so much to do. Viridian Forest was vast and full of life, trainer and Pokemon alike. It was time to start acting like a trainer.

A few miles out, making his way toward Viridian City, Pikachu bounded into the bushes and flushed out a flock of Pidgey, laughing playfully. While his partner was playing, Ash spotted a Caterpie worming its way out onto a low-hanging branch.

The boy hid behind a tree to keep himself hidden while he and Pikachu got ready. Pikachu, however, wanted action. Sparking his cheeks, Pikachu lept out from behind his trainer. "Hold it, Pikachu!" Ash yelped making a grab for the little powerhouse, and picked him up to drag him back, only for Pikachu to shock him instead of Caterpie.

"Are you trying to fry me?" He asked as Caterpie turned in their direction, and shot out a mouthful of silk at them, wrapping around Ash and binding his arms to his sides, "Aw, nuts, Pikachu, hit it with Thunderbolt, and then use Quick Attack to knock it out of the tree!" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" The little powerhouse squeaked, and sent a Thunderbolt toward Caterpie, scoring a direct hit, stunning it long enough for him to mount up the second attack and slam into the small Pokemon, knocking it out of the tree.

"Alright!" Ash shout, and stretching the silken threads binding him, and broke loose, reaching for a Pokeball at his belt. He hurled the ball toward the downed Bug-type, and struck home as it went inside the ball. Ash and Pikachu waited patiently as the Pokeball began to shake. It then chimed, signifying a capture.

Ash lept into the air with a shout of "Yeah!" right along with Pikachu's triumphant cry. But coming back down jarred his back badly, "Guh, maybe I should tone it down a bit, huh?" He asked, smiling at his partner as he picked up his new Pokemon. "Caterpie, welcome to the family." He said, and opened up the capsule, releasing his new addition.

Caterpie blinked its little eyes, and gave him a happy, if tired, trill. Ash knelt down, taking his pack from his shoulders, "I bet you're tired after that battle, huh?" He smiled, reaching into his bag, and producing an Oran berry, "Here you go. This'll make you feel better in no time."

"Pie!" The little worm bit into the fruit gladly, munching away at it until it started tickling Ash's hand, and crawled up his arm. Ash laughed as the little Pokemon perched on his shoulder while Pikachu hopped up to the other.

Pikachu and Caterpie started chattering back and forth, and chasing each other all over Ash before he had to put a stop to it before he fell over laughing.

That evening Ash made camp by a stream, looking up at the stars through the heavily forested area, smiling contently as his three Pokemon slept beside him out in the open. Spearow had perched itself in a tree above him, almost as if keeping watch over him, while Caterpie and Pikachu were both curled up on his sleeping bag with him.

' _I wonder if my dad saw this view when he was my age,_ ' he wondered, already falling asleep, ' _I better call Mom when I get to Viridian City, she'll get worried if I wait much longer._ '

Falling asleep that night had never been easier for the boy with his Pokemon sleeping next to him. Of course, waking up was an entirely different matter. Caterpie, having been left out, was in full view for anything looking for a meal.

As such, the little Pokemon found itself waking up to an angry, and hungry pair of eyes.

"RAH!" Ash came awake at the shout, sitting up and nearly throwing Pikachu clear across the camp while he searched for the cause, and found our quickly what it was as he saw Caterpie running circles around a tree with a large _hangry _bird after him.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, struggling out of his sleeping bag, "Leave Caterpie alone!" But the bird was having none of that, and kept after the little Worm Pokemon until it scampered up the tree and hid in the leaves.

The bird, Pidgeotto from what Ash could tell, wasn't about to let up, and followed it into the branches, thankfully Caterpie's small size made it easier for it to move around in smaller places that Pidgeotto couldn't go.

"Alright, show'em who's boss, Caterpie! String Shot!" Ash called out.

As Pidgeotto circled around to get a better shot at the Worm, Caterpie fired from the safety of the branches, wrapping the bird's wings in silk, and tangling it up. Pidgeotto squawked and awkwardly fluttered to the ground.

Ash looked at his partners, "Spearow, you go get Caterpie outta that tree, and Pikachu, you finish Pidgeotto off with Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Pikachu let loose his attack while Spearow arrowed in and swept Caterpie to safety. Pidgeotto, tangled up as it was, was unable to avoid a direct hit from the blast. Ash primed a Pokeball as electricity sparked over the downed bird, and tossed it. Pidgeotto began to fight immediately after being sucked inside, and Ash held his breath, hoping the ball would hold.

" _Pom_ " He sank to his knees in relief, smiling as Spearow zipped down to his shoulder with Caterpie on its back. "Good work, Spearow." He said, stroking the bird under its chin, and reached to take Caterpie from its back, "You did great, too, Caterpie," he said, taking note of the little one's injuries, "That must have been hard on you going against an evolved Pokemon like that." He got up and reached for his backpack. "Let's get you treated.

Pikachu came bounding over with Pidgeotto's Pokeball in hand, and held it up. "Pika?"

"Thank's Pikachu," he smiled, scratching him behind the ears before taking the ball, "You did great out there, too."

"Cha," Pikachu cooed.

As Ash treated his Pokemon's injuries, he made sure that Pidgeotto was thoroughly fed before introducing it to the others, particularly Caterpie, who was still wary of the large Flying-type. After being fed, however, the bird was downright friendly toward all of them, despite being an aggressive Pokemon know for tracking prey for several miles, and jealously defending its territory.

As the sun passed over head, Ash replaced his Pokemon in their Pokeballs and went on his way toward Viridian City.

" _HELP ME_!"

"What the heck?!" Ash yelped, looking around, "Where'd that come from?"

"SOMEONE HELP!" The shout came again, high, and feminine, a girl for certain, and close by.

"Spearow, get in the air and find whoever's shouting!" Ash yelled tossing Spearow's Pokeball into the air, "And lead me to them!"

Spearow took off from its perch and flew off with Ash yanking on his sneakers while be blundered after it while Pikachu was clinging to his back.

He followed the Tiny Bird for half a mile before he blundered into a clearing where the sound of pincers clashing together could be heard. Ash spotted a group of large brown Pokemon with large horns atop their bodies; Pinsirs. And all of them were gathered around a tree where Ash could see a girl dangling from a branch with one hand, while cradling a small blue Pokemon, trying to kick the Pokemon away from here.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" She shouted, barely able to keep her hold on the branch.

Ash had seen enough, "Hey, knock it off!" He charged forward, his shout causing the group of Bug-types to turn on him. The leader of the bunch was a larger, more aggressive Pokemon than the rest, came forward, its pincers clashing together loudly. Ash got the meaning, "You wanna fight? You got one!" He snapped, reaching for his Pokeballs, "Alright, Caterpie, Bug-type against Bug-type, let's go!"

"Cater!" Caterpie appeared and landed in front of the Pinsir, glaring as fiercely as the little Pokemon could manage. Pinsir narrowed its eyes and grunted before charging forward, its horns down, and opened up wide.

"Dodge it's charge and use Bug Bite!" Ash shouted as Pinsir neared Caterpie, who jumped out of the way of the dangerous pinsers, and bounced on top of Pinsir's head, biting down on it.

The large Bug-type roared in pain and tried to dislodge the little pest on its head. It tossed its head and threw Caterpie to the ground with a whimper coming from the poor little Pokemon, but it was determined to show its trainer what it could do.

Ash grinned as he saw Caterpie getting back up, "You're doing fine, Caterpie, now use String Shot and throw that bully!"

"Pie!" Silk string shot from Caterpie's mouth, and wrapped around Pinsir tightly. Caterpie then rotated its body, flinging the Pinsir around before it flipped its opponent down and threw it head first into the ground. Ash was about to reach for a Pokeball, but remembered that Pinsir were fairly heavy for Bug-types, and reached for one of the Heavy Balls Nurse Joy had given him.

"Caterpie, finish it off with a Tackle!" Ash called out, and Caterpie charged forward, ramming into the upside down Pinsir, knocking it into a tree where it fell, its eyes swirling. "Alright, go!" Ash shouted, hurling the Heavy Ball, and watched as the spinning orb struck the large Bug-type and sucked inside. Ash held his breath as the ball began to shake violently, more so than when he'd captured Caterpie, meaning that Pinsir was putting up one hell of a fight inside.

" _Pom_ " The ball chimed, and Ash let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at the other Pinsir, "Alright, you're leader's mine, now, so scram if you don't wanna get caught!" Ash threatened, and the Pinsir, albeit slowly, trudged off into the woods.

As Ash went to retrieve his newly caught Pinsir, the girl the troupe had been tormenting came down from the tree, "Wow, you're a total life saver!" She said, smiling. Ash turned around and smiled as he saw the girl in the pale moonlight. She was about his height, and around the same age with fair skin, and brown hair tied up in a ponytail on top, and he could tell that she had brown eyes, with small, triangular eyebrows. She wore a blue T-shirt with a black semi-circle around her neck, and white shorts over black leggings, and a backpack slung over her shoulder tied in a knot at the front.

Her eyes lit up when she got a better look at him when he turned around, "Hey, I know you!"

"You do?" Ash said, bewildered.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked from his perch.

"Pie..." Caterpie said tiredly as it crawled over to them.

Ash immediately knelt in front of it, "You did so great out there, Caterpie, I'm so proud of you!" He said, reaching out to pet the little Pokemon, but then it began to glow brightly before its body began to change forms.

"It's evolving!" The girl beamed as the glow died down, and Ash smiled as his new Metapod greeted him.

Spearow fluttered down and landed on his unoccupied shoulder, and squawked out what Ash had to interpret as a congratulations. Ash picked the Cocoon Pokemon up and cradled it, "That's great, Metapod, you've gotten a lot stronger already." He smiled, holding up its Pokeball, "Here, you take a nice long rest." He recalled the Pokemon and placed the ball on his belt, "You, too, Spearow," he said as the bird squawked before disappearing back inside its ball.

He then looked up at the girl, "What did you do to get those Pinsir so mad at you?" He asked, frowning at the girl.

She stuck her tongue out in embarrassment, "Well, honestly, I was trying to catch one to make a trade," she said, blushing bashfully, "A trainer I met in Pewter City yesterday said he was looking for a Pinsir to trade and offered a Sealeo for one." She sighed, looking down at her Pokemon, dejected, "But I looked and looked all day and ended up getting lost, and when I finally started to make camp, a whole troupe of them comes after me!"

Ash crossed his arms, "Is that how this little guy got beat up?" He asked, looking down at the strange Pokemon, "And what did you mean you knew me?"

The girl huffed, "Yeah, it was just that one Pinsir at first, but then the group attacked and ganged up on him," She said, taking out a Pokeball from her backpack, returned the Pokemon, "I'll have to get Piplup to a Pokemon Center soon." She sighed, "I have a Laprass I caught on the way to Kanto, but since she can't move over land, she would've been in worse shape than Piplup." She said, and sighed, "And, well, I know you because I saw you three days ago when you staggered into the Pokemon Center a few miles back."

Ash looked a little surprised, "You were there?" He asked and she nodded, "Were you one of the people that helped me?"

"Yeah, but I really didn't do much," she said, smiling a little sadly, "I was honestly a little scared. You came into the Center covered in all that blood, and left a trail of it all the way from the door. I thought for a moment you were gonna die."

Ash smirked, "Well, I'm not that easy to get rid of," he said, and held out Pinsir's Heavy Ball to her, "Here, you should take it," he said, surprising the girl, "You were looking for it, and you also helped me when I was hurt. I owe you."

"But you just helped me out, too, so that makes us even," she said, waving off the Ball, "Besides, you and Metapod worked really hard to catch that Pinsir, and all of that work shouldn't go to waist."

Ash nodded, "I only did what was right, and besides, you want that Sealeo, don't you?" He said, still holding out the Heavy Ball, and placed in the girl's hands, "There, now you can make the trade." He said, smiling at the girl, "My name's Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. What about you?"

"My name's Verity," she said, beaming at him, "I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region."

"My camp's not to far from here if you wanna come with me," he said, jerking his thumb back the way he'd come, "Besides, those Pinsir might come back if you went off on your own."

Verity gave a small nod of her head, "That'd be great," she sighed, "All that searcing I did today really wore me out, and then those Pinsir chased me up that tree...I'm beat."

* * *

 _ **So Ash and Verity meet. And an act of kindness sparks a friendship. I hope you all liked the chapter. In the Electric Tales of Pikachu, Ash actually captured the Spearow from the attack, and I always wanted him to catch that little feathered fiend even after it evolved into Fearow.**_

 _ **Now, someone asked if Ash could capture Mew in this story, but the only Legendary Pokemon that Ash may catch in this story would be either Entei, or Marshadow. In the movie, all three of them seemed to choose a trainer from Ash and his companions. But make no mistake, Ash will take a little while to make such powerful allies.**_

 _ **I'll leave off for now, and ask that you leave a review to let me know what you think of the chapter and story in general.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of a New Journey

_**This Site finally put Verity on the Character List! About time! Now, some complained that they wanted to see Verity as a trainer, and thought that it was shown poorly in the previous chapter. Keep in mind that she only had one Pokemon that could fight on land, Piplup, and that she was dealing with a large number of angry Pinsir.**_

 _ **Also, considering she seemed to favor them in the Movie, she'll use primarily Water-types.**_

 _ **3: The Start of a New Journey Together  
**_

* * *

"What do you mean the trade's already been made?!" Verity cried out in dismay when Nurse Joy told her the news. Beside her stood Ash, giving the girl a sympathetic look. She'd really had her heart set on trading the Pinsir for that Sealeo.

Joy just gave the girl a small smile of apology, "Yes, dear, I'm afraid it was made late last night," she said, "As you can probably guess, a trainer with a Hoenn-native Pokemon up for trade in Kanto is quite rare," she sighed, palming her cheek, "The young man that had the Sealeo had at least twenty offers, so he had his pick."

Ash gave a whistle, "Whoa, twenty? Are Sealeo that rare?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said from his shoulder.

Verity turned to him with a frown, "Yeah, so far, they only inhabit the Hoenn region and some small islands near the Sinnoh region because its so cold there, but they're still really hard to find." She said, frowning deeply, "Aw, man, and after all that trouble you went through to help me, Ash!"

Ash gave her a small shrug, "Hey, I was more worried about you and Piplup at the time," he said truthfully, "The last thing I wanted was to see you torn apart by those Pinsir."

Joy smiled at that, "Very valiant of you, Ash, especially when you're still recovering," she said, motioning at his back before turning back to the disheartened girl, "If you'd like, you can place your Pokemon in the Global Trade System."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a system used by trainers to trade Pokemon from all over the world," Joy said, smiling happily, "It's especially popular with Pokemon Breeders considering that they can trade for foreign variants." She stepped aside and gestured to a machine behind the counter, "If you'd like, I can show you how to use it?"

Verity smiled, "That'd be great!"

Ash chuckled as the two went behind the counter with Pinsir's Pokeball, and looked over toward the video phones, "I guess I should give Mom a call," he said to his partner.

"Pikachu!" The little bundle of fur squeaked, raising his paw in an affirmative.

Of course, it had been four, or five days since his departure, so the call he made was unexpectedly...loud.

"Well, well, it's about time, Mister!" Delia snapped as her face appeared on the monitor, "Ash Ketchum, do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

Ash shrank back under the glare his mother was sending him, monitor or not, she had the temper of a Primeape. "Uh, sorry, Mom, but a lot's happened, and - "

"Oh, I know all about that little scuffle you had with that flock of Spearow, young man," Delia huffed, making the boy cringe, "Nurse Joy was kind enough to call me as soon as you were bandaged up, but did you think to call your poor, worried mother? Of course not!"

"Oh, come on!" Ash groaned, palming his face as others took notice of the conversation, "How was I supposed to know she'd call you? Besides, being a trainer isn't always safe!"

"Safe!?" Delia roared, nearly deafening the poor boy, "You were nearly torn to pieces! Don't you say anything about being a trainer is safe! If I had my way, you'd be back here right now!"

Ash glared right back at her when she said this,"The only way you'd get me back is if I had Dad with me," he said, dead serious, and Delia looked stunned. Verity, who had come up behind him during the conversation, looked equally as shocked, "Look, Mom, I know I screw up a lot, but things are starting to look up. I've got nearly a full team right now, and one of them just evolved last night. I'll be fine."

Delia sighed, worried, "You say that, Dear, but you know how I worry," she said, frowning, "It's bad enough that I don't have your father around, but now that you're going out into the world, I can't shake the feeling that I'm never going to see my baby again."

Ash just grinned at her, "What? And never taste your cooking again?" He snickered as she scowled at him, and Pikachu smacked him in the back of the head with his tail, "Oh, come on, I was just kidding!" He said to the little yellow menace before looking back at his mother, "Look, Mom, from now on, I promise to keep in touch more often. I'll let you know as soon as I get to a new town, or city, whatever you want. But I've got to keep going."

Delia nodded, "I know that, Ash, and I appreciate it...just be more careful," she said, smiling at him, and then looked at Pikachu, "You keep an eye on him, too, Pikachu."

"Pi!" Pikachu squeaked, rubbing his cheek against Ash's.

Ash smiled and hung up the phone. He turned around and found Verity standing there, a small smile on her face, "What?"

"You've got a really nice mom, you know?" She said, "You're lucky."

Ash bit the inside of his cheek in embarrassment, "Ah, you heard all that, huh?"

Verity snickered, "I think half the center heard most of it." She said, truthfully, then looked at him more seriously, "Are you really out here looking for your dad?"

Ash shrugged, "Well, it's one of the reasons." He said, "Anyway, how's Piplup doing?"

"Joy's looking at him right now," she said, smiling at him, "I gotta say, you really know your stuff. He would've been in real trouble if you didn't have those Oran berries."

Ash just grinned, scratching behind his head, "I may be a little scatter-brained, but Professor Oak kinda drilled a lot into my head before I left." He said, ' _Except how to wake up on time._ ' He thought bashfully.

"So, where do you go from here?" She asked curiously, "I was planning on heading to Pewter City to see a museum."

"Well, I need to figure out where the nearest Pokemon Gym is," Ash said, tucking his arms behind his head, "It's the only way I can work my way into the spotlight so Dad'll notice me."

Verity nodded, "It's a good way to make money, too." She said, "The PLA gives trainers a pretty good reward for defeating the Gym Leaders, and the stronger the Gym, the higher the reward. The same goes for powerful trainers. The stronger they are, the better the pay."

"I know that," Ash said, "It's the only reason we know my dad's still kicking. He sends his winnings to us."

Verity grinned, "Well, it just so happens we're going in the same direction if you're looking for the next gym," she gave a little twirl around, her hands tucked behind her back, "Pewter City just so happens to be the location of the region's best known museum, and a Rock-type Gym."

"Seriously," Ash questioned, smiling slightly, "I thought the closest was Viridian City after we get through this half of the forest?"

Verity turned back around to face him, tapping her chin in thought, "Yeah, but that Gym is rumored to be a really difficult place for budding trainers. The Gym Leader is rumored to be a Ground-type specialist, so your little friend there were be next to helpless against him," she pointed out as Pikachu's ears drooped. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you'd put up a good effort, but that Gym Leader's one of the strongest in the region, and he's said to be utterly ruthless, even to newbies."

Ash thought for a moment, "Yeah, but a Rock-type Gym would be just as bad," he thought out loud, thinking of his current team, "Two Flying-types, a Bug-types, and an Electric-type...yeah, not such a good match up since Flying-types are weak against Rock-types, and Metapod can't move very fast until it evolves, and then Pikachu's Iron Tail would give us a small advantage, but I don't wanna pin all of that on him."

"Pika," Pikachu commented, his ears drooping.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's hopeless, buddy, we just need to train a little bit more before we go against the Gym Leader is all," Ash said, reaching up to pet his partner.

Verity looked impressed, "Wow, you're pretty knowledgeable for a rookie," she said, "My mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I couldn't take it anymore."

Ash chuckled, "Like I said, Professor Oak drilled a lot into me before I set out," he said, then looked to the girl, "So, I've been wondering, why are you collecting Water-types?"

"Says the guy that's about to have three Flying-types," Verity stuck her tongue out at him, "Anyway, I guess it's to get back at my mom, most of all. She...well, she's the one that gave me Piplup because she raised an Empoleon which she bred a clutch of eggs from, she gave me one of them to hatch and raise myself. I don't even have a Pokedex because she thought I wasn't good enough to strike out on my own, and I'm already fifteen!"

Now Ash seemed a little upset, "Jeez, and I thought my mom was overprotective."

"She's not overprotective at all!" Verity snapped, "No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, she was never happy with me!" She crossed her arms angrily, "And when Piplup hatched, it got even worse! This attack wasn't strong enough. That strategy wasn't sound enough. Even my battles weren't good enough because my little Piplup couldn't match up against a fully grown Empoleon!" She sighed, "I mean, even if he was stronger, how could my darling little Piplup go against a fully evolved Pokemon like that?"

Ash shrugged, "I don't think it's impossible," the boy said, though he knew such a battle would be difficult, "If a Pokemon doesn't want to evolve, then it shouldn't be forced just because the trainer wants it to become stronger."

"I agree," Verity nodded, "And as far as choosing to be a Water-type trainer, there's several out there that specialize in one particular type." She pointed out, "But just because a Water-type is what it is, doesn't mean it's primarily so. For example, Tentacool are a Water-type, but they're also a Poison-type, too. Then there's Kingdra, who's also a Dragon-type. So just because I train Water-types, doesn't mean I train simply Water-types. Besides, Piplup, if he wants to evolve, will eventually become a Steel-type."

"She's quite right," said Nurse Joy as she came up to the pair with Piplup in her arms, "This little cutie will someday become a very powerful Steel-type, but won't be restricted to just those basic attack from the primary types. It can also learn Flying and Ice-type moves. This makes Piplup quite a wonderful partner when properly cared for and loved."

"Pip piplup!" The little blue penguin chirped and lept into Verity's arms.

Verity giggled as she petted her partner, "It's good to see you, too, Piplup."

"I should also tell you that an offer's already been made on that Pinsir," Joy said, smiling as the girl looked at her in surprise, "You have an offer of a Wimpod, and a Feebas."

Verity frowned, "I set it up to accept a Spheal."

"I've never even heard of those two," Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

Joy giggled, "Well, neither one is all that strong as they are now, but both evolve into very strong Pokemon, given enough patience." She said, "Feebas, like Spheal, and Sealeo, are Hoenn native Pokemon, while Wimpod is from Alola, which is quite a long way from Kanto. It's quite isolated, and I've heard Pokemon there can't be found anywhere else, making them quite rare, strong or not."

"Are they both Water-types?" Ash asked, looking at the Nurse, who nodded, and grinned, "Then what's the problem? If you ask me, either one would be a good trade. And you'd get a new Water-type, right?"

Verity scratched her cheek in thought, "Well, yeah, I guess, but...I really wanted that Spheal so I could raise it into a Walrein."

Ash shrugged, "Them's the breaks." He said, thinking back to his mishap in oversleeping. "Sometimes you just have to take what life gives you."

"Pika pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Verity frowned, "I guess I can have a look?" She said uncertainly, "Besides, I might have more offers by now, right?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "It's a possibility."

=x=

Ash sighed as he and Pikachu marched on some time later. The day had been wearing down on the trainer as he back became increasingly sore. ' _Guess I'm still not at a hundred percent,_ ' he thought tiredly as he cast a glance over at his new traveling companion. Verity was looking down at her new Pokeball with slight apprehension. It was contained in a Net Ball, but he had yet to learn of what was inside.

Whatever it was, though, Verity seemed displeased about it in someway.

"You know," Ash said, "If you didn't want to trade, then - "

"It's not that," Verity said, shaking her head right away, "I just...I feel guilty. This Pokemon technically belongs to you since you caught that Pinsir, and - "

"I gave it to you, remember?" He grinned in a strained manner, a point that the girl didn't miss. "Besides, I was just going to release it later since it didn't seem to like people. I doubt it would've handled me as a trainer all that well." He said, looking at the ball, "So? What did you trade it for?"

Verity smiled slightly, "I took the Feebas," she said, smiling a little wider, "I heard that there's a port in Vermilion City that has a pretty good market on things like Water Stones and Prism Scales, which is what I need to help it evolve if it wants to." She said, watching the young man closely for a moment before she saw him wince when Pikachu put too much weight on his shoulders. "Hey, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, fine," the young man said a little too quickly for her tastes.

Verity gave him a small annoyed look, "Ash, you know if you're still feeling those injuries, then we could stop for the night, right?" She shook her head, "I mean, that Gym isn't going anywhere, so we should take our time."

Ash looked at her a little stubbornly, but a swat from Pikachu's tail and a sharp spark from his cheek made him think twice, "I...guess we could stop for the evening...I'm getting a little hungry, anyway."

Verity giggled as she bounced up next to the teen and have Pikachu a high five, the latter using his tail. "Score one for us, huh?"

"Pi!"

Ash looked at his partner sourly, "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

As it turned out, stopping for the evening had been a good idea as Verity insisted on looked at his back that night before they turned in. Joy had given him some herbal cream to help with the healing process, and it would have been a pain to put it on by himself. But the girl turned deathly pale when she saw the damage on his back once more. Even after being bedridden for a few days, the damage was still horrible.

"You know," she said, as she smoothed the cream over his wounds, "You've either got to be the dumbest boy I've ever met, - "

"Hey!" Ash growled from his place on the ground.

"Or," Verity went on, smiling, "You've got to be the bravest."

Ash frowned as the cream soothed his aching back, "I like that one better," he muttered as he watched Pikachu dozing off next to him on his sleeping back. He looked back over his shoulder, a small blush on his cheeks as he watched her work. "Thanks, by the way. You know you didn't have to do this?"

Verity shook her head, "I don't mind," she said, a small blush of her own forming as she took note of his strong back, even with the tattered appearance. "Okay, I'm all done, so you can sit up while I apply the bandages." Ash did so, giving her an even better view of his toned torso. "Did you work out before leaving home?" She asked offhandedly, "You're pretty fit."

Ash shook his head as she started wrapping his chest and torso, "Nah, I just helped my mom out whenever she worked outside back home. She has a pretty good piece of land back in Pallet town, and works a garden. Heck, I even helped out at Professor Oak's ranch whenever he needed an extra pair of hands." He explained while flexing his arm, "I guess I never noticed what shape I was in, and just kept going until I was like this."

Verity hummed in thought as she wrapped him up, trying not to blush too hard. As she did so, Ash tried to keep from squirming. The bandages had to be slightly tight, but that didn't bother him all that much. The girl, however, was tickling the hell out of him at the moment as her fingertips ghosted across his skin. It also drew his attention to a scent wafting up from her hair. ' _Smells like mint...and water...her shampoo?_ '

"All done," Verity said as she tied a little bow at the front of his chest, "It's not too tight, is it?"

Ash shook his head, "It feels alright. Thanks, Verity."

The girl blushed happily, "You're welcome, Ash." She then yawned, "I guess we should get some sleep, huh? It's gonna be a long way to Pewter City."

Ash nodded, and laid back down on his sleeping bag, making sure to keep on his stomach, and used his arms as pillows. "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the Weedle bite," Verity joked, pointing up to a small worm-like Pokemon with a barb on its head.

Ash chuckled, closing his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him. Verity giggled when she heard his soft snoring already before she snuggled down into her own bag, letting Piplup out of his Pokeball so he could cuddle up with her as he liked to do. "You know, Piplup, Mom was wrong on so many things," she said to the little Pokemon as he looked up at her curiously. "She always told me the world was dangerous, and yeah, that's true, no matter where you go, but it's also kind, and filled with all sorts of people, and Pokemon."

"Piplup?" The little Pokemon said, pointing his flipper over at Ash.

The girl giggled, "Yeah, he's something special, too." She said, sighing as she closed her eyes. "She was wrong...and I'm never going back."

* * *

 _ **From what I understood of the Movie, Cynthia, being Verity's mother, was...well, a bad mom :p Still, who could please a regional champion? Anyway, back with a new chapter which I hope you all like. Ash learns a little bit about where to go next, and what he'll be up against, and Verity explains her reasoning behind her team, and her reasons for leaving home.**_

 _ **Leave a review if you liked the chapter!**_


End file.
